Swimming in Star Lake
by armrest
Summary: Sophie decides to go swimming in Star Lake, Howl hasnt a problem with it until he finds its not only Markle and Sophie going, but the Prince as well! SophieXHowl


Sophie tossed a sheet over the line allowing the wind to catch it as she did the laundry.

She hadn't known she was being watched, by someone who wasn't Howl, but definitely felt a present among the laundry she'd placed out. She turned feeling someone behind her, thinking she had heard her name and frowned finding no one.

Until she faced back the other way, she ran smack dab into a hard form and heard them fall into a heap on the ground. She looked finding the Prince at her feet his clothes now wrinkled, but his face bright as he looked at her.

"Sophie," he began and as if on cue, Howl's voice was heard, "Sophie!" he called and he stepped out of the castle. She turned to his voice until Prince caught her hand and smiled at her, "I was wondering if you would like to go out today," he began and her eyes widened as she politely pulled her hand away from his.

"Markle and I are going to swim today at Star Lake, you recall where that is don't you?" she pondered and he nodded responsively, she smiled for him, "You're welcome to join us, but I must finish the laundry for the day."

She walked from him then and he disappeared with a pop. She looked back where he'd been and found him in the skies then, on one of the flying crafts she'd once tried to fly home. She cupped a hand over her eyes to watch him go off into the sun before she walked into the castle with a small smile.

"Who had been outside?" Howl questioned and she smiled for him, before leaning up to press a gentle kiss to his cheek, "The Prince," she murmured as she walked off. He went as stiff as a ram rod and watched her walk into her room without another word.

He rushed over to Calcifer and eyed him, "You had been watching them hadn't you?" he demanded and Calcifer merely kept his mouth shut, shrugging and Howl eyed him, "You want to lose her don't you?? He accused and then Calcifer turned red hot, "I'm not the one missing out, she speaks with me everyday rather kindly, it's you who disappears and doesn't return to her." Howl frowned, "What was the Prince doing out here?" he groused and Calcifer merely laughed, "He's going to take Sophie away from us and away from you."

"Markle! I'm going swimming," she called from her room and Howl's eyes went wider as he whipped around and followed after her. He came upon her bedroom door and knocked gently before the door slowly opened and Sophie stood there with her hair unpinned and her apron in her hand.

"Yes?"

"And where are you going to swim?" he pondered and a bright smile lit her face, "Calcifer moved the castle near star lake, would you like to join us?"

"Calcifer is going near water?" he asked as he looked back at his previous counterpart and Calcifer shook at the thought of water, "No, Markle and I and the Prince, we're going swimming for the afternoon," she commented.

How sweet she was sometimes to not know what her words did to him. Howl took another look at Calcifer seeing him trying desperately to see what was happening and Howl looked back at Sophie took a step towards her and her eyes widened as he walked into her room shutting the door.

"The Prince?" he asked and she frowned, "What of him?"

"Do you not suppose that it is a bit brazen on his part to ask you to go swimming?" he asked and she shook her head, "No, I merely thought it polite and he didn't ask me to I invited him." She smiled that beautiful smile of hers and his hands tightened, "Tell me Sophie how stupid are you?!" he suddenly exclaimed, "It is not right for a woman to be alone with a man unmarried to her!"

Her eyes widened and she took a comfortable step away from him. "You find it stupid to be kind to someone?" she pondered and then her brows knitted themselves together in a firm scowl, "Or is it that you just find me stupid?" she demanded. Howl felt his heart stop, "Sophie," he began.

"If you have a problem with me spending time with the Prince then maybe you should be the one trying to spend time with me rather than him, because he certainly seems to be more willing to than you are."

And those were the very words he didn't want to hear fall from her pert little lips. She went to turn away and began rummaging through her clothes as she continued her rant, "And as I recall it was you 

who bought me a swim dress, and I haven't gotten to use it, so like it or not, with or without you I'm going swimming."

And with that she shoved him out of her room and he stood at the closed door with wide eyes and a blank stare.

Markle came bounding down the stairs then and looked around with Hein, "Where's Sophie?" He caught a look at Howl and smiled nervously, "I'll just wait at the table," he murmured. He'd grown, from the ten year old boy he'd been into a tall twelve year old still growing. And busied himself with placing bread and cheese in a basket with a few slices of ham before Howl murmured something to himself and stormed upstairs.

Sophie revealed herself a few moments later, after he'd gone, tears burning her eyes and Markle paused, though he was a boy, he knew a beautiful woman when he saw one. Calcifer hiccupped and Sophie eyed him, "What?"

She stood in a bathing dress, and though it hung loose, one could see the faint line of her modest curves and Markle turned away once again busying himself. She groused through the home before Markle saw her heading for the door. She stomped down the stairs, flipped the dial and stepped out into the open scenery.

Her heart was pounding from her anger and frustration from Howl's sudden outburst at her. She set out the blanket she'd grabbed from her bedroom and Markle set out the basket he'd left full with food and Sophie plopped down onto it with a heavy sigh.

He looked back at her for a moment before he decided to leave her as she was and ran out into the water with a grin, it's been weeks since they had been on land and he wasn't going to allowed the chance in enjoy to pass by. He heard laughter and looked back at Sophie seeing the Prince at her side with the same smiled and didn't make a comment of it.

Howl loved Sophie, and Sophie loved Howl, it was that simple to him, but with the way Howl treated her it seemed as though he wasn't always the best man for her, the Prince was always kind to her, always made visits to her and made himself a known name in her life.

He bought her flowers, where as Howl gave her fields, he offered her his life, whereas Howl had nearly lost his, though Howl beat him in the aspects range, he never failed to beat him with how the Prince was always at her beck and call whenever it was needed.

He watched them stand and ever so calmly walked out into the water while they chattered on and carried on conversation, but when the Prince ever so carelessly splashed her he swam back over to them to join into the fun.

They laughed and carried on and yet Sophie still seemed as though she wasn't quite happy about being out and about, he knew she'd rather be sulking inside after whatever Howl and spout at her, and as she splashed him and he smiled at her he saw her sad eyes and forced smiles.

She walked out from them and swam out a few feet deeper letting herself float along while they played before her. Her thoughts got the best of her when she found herself thinking about Howl once again, what had caused him to lash out at her?

Was she wrong to want to spend time with those she cared about? She realized then she no longer knew the difference between far enough and too far, she wanted Howl to be with her like the Prince wanted to be with her, but every time something happened between the two of them he'd go off for days on end for the fear that he had harmed her in some way.

She remembered the other girls in the hat shop before they met, and how Sarah had been wedded off, and when the time came for her to come back to work she gloated over how her husband, kissed her, held her close and kept her warm throughout the night by holding her close and whispering kind words and yet Howl never did any of that for her or with her.

She swam out a bit further letting her legs move, her arms stretch and her hand cup the water to move further away from shore and once she could no longer reach she tread water letting her lungs take in deep breath as she lowered herself under finding herself a mere foot off the lake's floor.

She came back up for air, saw Markle and the Prince still playing about and remained where she was enjoying her time in quietness.

And then, quite suddenly she was pulled under the surf and her eyes went wide before all she saw was water. The strong force let go of her ankle and set her free and she went up to the surface gasping for air. She swung herself around in the water looking for her attacker found the Prince splashing Markle and bubbles popped by her hand.

And then she panicked as a hand caught her wrist, and then she frowned as Howl made himself known. He slipped out from underneath the surf and she ripped away from him, smacking a balled fist into the top of his head. "Don't you come near me," she snapped as she began swimming away from him.

He caught her ankle again and pulled her back though she struggled, "Sophie," he reasoned, "I'm sorry," he murmured and she paused, he could reach the floor whereas she could not so he had an advantage. He held her close to him, and sighed, "I overacted," he added and she bowed her head, "Howl, I can't always be waiting on you," she admitted gently and pulled away from him. She faced him and pressed a warm hand to his cheek shaking her head, "I can't say I love a man who acts as though he's invisible," she reasoned brokenly.

And before her tears could fall she pulled away and swam to the shoreline. The Prince caught her in his sights and caught her tucked in waist before tackling her back into the water laughing. Howl watched as she forced a smile, laughed for him and spoke a kind word before he frowned and nodded letting her free from his grasp. He noted then, she needed someone like that, someone unafraid to be himself in public or around her.

The Prince heaved an inward sigh, looked about and found Howl standing out in the water and frowned at him. Howl growled lowly as he walked into the shallow waters before Markle laughed and threw himself at him.

"Got you!" he exclaimed. Howl's eyes went wide as Markle tackled him into the water and he went head first. Markle laughed as he released Howl and the wizard stood up with his hair hanging in his face sputtering water. Laughter sounded and he eyed Markle before catching the young boy and tossing him into deeper water.

The Prince chuckled and Howl looked at him, before he heard a lighter laughter, he saw Sophie watching them and laughing softly at the sight of him and he knew then what to do. He trenched out of the water and saw her eyes widen as she silenced her laughing.

He walked to her and as she scrambled to stand trying to escape the mischievous look in his dark eyes.

He lunged for her, pinning her in the tall grass she'd escaped to and she squealed, "Howl?!" she exclaimed and then he caught her chin laughing with her.

"You said I was invisible," he commented and she looked at him confused, a flicker of sadness showed brightly in her gaze and he took his chance then, he leaned in close and smiled for her, "You want me to prove myself that I do love you," he whispered and she shook her head, "No, Howl, I just want you to be here with me, you don't have to prove you love me," she corrected and he nodded, "But I want him gone and you're too nice to shove him off," he growled lowly and her gaze went widened, "So I will," he added.

Her eyes went wider as he eased off of her and he went to walk out into the water, she chased after him, clumsy in the suit and shook her head, "Howl! No!" she yelled and suddenly he turned on her, caught her up in his arms and kissed her without further notice.

She stiffened, but as his hands curled up about her back, holding her to him, she saw his plan. He wanted to prove to the Prince that she was his, and to do so he was kissing her because he wanted her. She felt her heart ache as the thought of him merely doing this to get rid of the Prince made her heart weep. He was going to kiss her now and disappear for a few days thinking he had harmed her in some way.

He pulled away, his cheeks flushed and her tears welled once more. "Howl," she whispered and his face turned solemn, he knocked his nose against hers and sighed, "I don't want to lose you."

"Master Howl?"

Howl looked back at Markle seeing the Prince staring blankly and he nodded so that only Howl could see. "It's getting late," he called, "I should be going, the sun will be setting soon and I'd hate to be turned into a Scare crow all over again," he joked and Markle's worried face turned into a sincere smile.

The Prince lifted himself from the water and looked at Howl once more, "Might I borrow the portal?" he asked and then looked at Markle, "Will you help me take the blanket inside?" he asked and Markle nodded, "Sure."

They walked while Howl still held Sophie in his arms her tears now falling. She turned her head into Howl's shoulder, hiding her tears from Markle. And as soon as they disappeared into the castle she pulled away from him.

She went to leave him there until he caught her hand and kissed the palm of it, she wouldn't look at him and he knew why, she did not want him seeing the tears she held for him. He pulled her close and a chuckle rumbled his chest, "I won't leave."

She nodded, "Yes you will, just like any other time." She pulled away from him then and left him, disappearing into the castle without looking back, he knew where she'd go, she'd step into her room and not look back like always she was ashamed of her tears because she was a strong young woman.

He sighed and shook his hair free of water before he walked into the castle and took a seat at the table. "What's happened?" Calcifer murmured and Howl felt his anger spark up, "You saw what happened! I scared her off again!" he growled, Calcifer arched a brow, "No you didn't, she ran off crying, if you had frightened her she would've yelled at you, come on, even I know that."

He stiffened and glanced around, "I know that lout is gone, where's Markle?" he questioned and Calcifer smiled at him, "Markle's staying at the palace o learn a few spells, isn't it lucky for you that the Prince offered," he taunted and Howl's eyes went wide. "He's out?" Calcifer merely nodded and Howl slowly stood.

Peace in the house, no interruptions, meant he could speak with Sophie alone, or fight with her alone. He walked to her room without another thought and didn't knock as he stepped inside. She'd been living with him for over a year now and yet she insisted on staying in this cramped up room. And as she lifted her head from her pillow he walked to her.

She fought with him before he finally caught her shoulders and shook her, "I told you I would not leave you," he growled and her hiccupping sobs quieted. She looked at him helpless, unknowing what to do or say to him. He cupped her face and looked at her, before his lips claimed hers.

She stiffened, went to pull away and he merely caught her hand pulling her up. She would be his, she promised her love to him, gave him her heart just as he'd given her his own heart. He swung her up into his arms, and carried her up the stairs and she struggled, "Howl!" she exclaimed, "Put me down this instant you wild-"

He growled at her demand and dropped her legs before backing her into the nearest vertical surface ad roughly kissing her, he pulled away and she was silent, never had he kissed her or demanded so much from her, "I'm getting tired of walking away from you and seeing you tears, I'm tired of you telling me to stop loving you too," he growled and she shook her head, "I never said to stop loving me," she began and he caught a firm hand around her chin with an arched brow looking down at her, "With the way you've been acting it's like I'm killing you."

And then he pinned her to the wall hiking her up as he pressed himself tightly against her, "And I rather kill you than see you dying," he hissed. Her eyes widened and she went to protest until his mouth lowered to hers once more. His hands touched her perky breasts, pressed them and molded them and she moaned into his mouth.

"Howl," she whispered and he grounded his hips against hers and her head clunked back to the wall. "Oh goodness…" He smiled against her neck and though he wasn't a novice he knew she knew enough to understand what he wanted to do. And then her leg curled up about his hip so naturally and he smiled.

Exactly.

Tension, was all they had and they both needed release from it, he only needed to hear one thing, he pulled her to look at him and touched his forehead to hers, "Sophie I need to know you want this, I refuse to harm you," they were the hardest words he told her, but they needed to be said.

And she merely smiled for him through her tears, "Please Howl, don't push me away now," she whispered and he pulled her up closer and carried her off up into his room. They laughed as he guided them upstairs stumbling a bit before falling into his room and laying themselves out on the bed. He waved his hand and the door slipped shut, locking behind them as he looked her over.

She still wore that bathing suit, still damp with the fresh water and as he reached for the straps she stiffened, he paused looked at her and she looked fearful before she forced her fears away and sat up.

He let her do as she pleased, and he felt himself stiffen as she did the boldest thing he'd seen her do. She reached up and placed her hand where his hand been and ever so carefully pulled the straps downward revealing pearly milk skin and breasts he'd never regret seeing, with slow hands he reached out to touch the snowy white orbs and lifted them, before leaning his head down and catching one rosy nipple in his mouth.

She arched and he held her to him as his hands gently worked the suit off of her, the cool air brushed over sensitive skin and his wet pants were aching to be taken off. Her petite hands caught handfuls of his hair and pulled him away, "Please Howl, it's killing me," she whispered.

And then with one fluid like motion her clothes were gone, her skin was bared, her pert breasts still begging for his lips to touch them, his hand grazed over her stomach, caught flared hips and she blushed, "Howl," she began, but he lowered his head to her stomach and kissed his way to her inner thigh.

And as his fingers touched her womanhood her legs clamped shut over his head, "Sophie," he whispered, "You have to relax," he whispered cooingly, as he pressed his fingers against the pink lips of her mound.

She shook and he laughed gently, this was her first time, he knew that, but there would be so many more times to come if only she would understand that he wouldn't harm her. "Don't be afraid," he calmed, and her legs gently opened, she looked down at him and he smiled, "See, I'm here, only me."

She took in a deep breath and as she forced her body to relax he pushed a finger into her. She arched, calling out and he smiled against her leg, feeling her inner muscles close around his fingers as he added one more.

"Oh, Howl, stop…you can't-" Her head fell back as he flicked his fingers and she gasped for a well enough breath, "You can't-"

"You're already so wet," he whispered softly, and pulled his fingers away and she relaxed underneath him as he crawled over her. She looked at him, watched as he licked his fingers clean and she blushed, "Howl you shouldn't-"

But that was the distraction for her, he had pulled his pants down over his hips and without notice pressed the tip of his manhood to her lips and gently pushed his hips into hers. She arched as he came to the thin flesh of her maiden head and held her to him tightly as he broke through in one clean thrust.

She arched and he held her to him, waiting for her cries to stop, waiting ever so patiently as she slowly began to move against him. He cupped her face and looked at her unknowing what to do, in that very 

moment, "Sophie," he began, and she trembled in his arms, "It burns," she whispered through a thick voice masked with emotions.

He pulled her close, loved her gently and it went on like that for the night and into the early morning hours. They whispered, made love, gave one another their hearts and without regret. He loved her he needed to tell her that, she owned the heart he's once given to Calcifer and placed a beat there.

Without her he would not be alive, without her he would still be in a darkened work without a light and without her face. He cupped her face as she arched to him, moaning his name over and over as she came with him, and once she quieted he slipped her beneath the covers.

Her heavy lidded eyes slipped shut, he whispered 'I love you', she nodded and he eased in behind her, pulling her into his arms, silently promising her he would never let her thoughts forced her love to waver, and would never allow fear to spark in her eyes.

He prayed to her and promised her many things before he too, fell into a deep slumber and all was well once more. He had her, that was all that mattered in his life, and he was given the job to place a smile on her beautiful face and he promised to do just that.

END


End file.
